Lejos de mi pero siempre en mis pensamientos
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: N se fue para descubrir la unión entre entrenador y pokémon; ¿como se sentirá Touko al respecto?


Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de mi pero siempre en mis pensamientos

Te quedas inmóvil, la tristeza y las emociones que han pasado no te permiten moverte. Pero el te sigue viendo, como si esperara tu respuesta, a pesar de que tu solo quisieras ir a abrazarlo y consolarle por todas las cosas horribles que su padre le acaba de decir, queriendo en parte solo fundirte en un abrazo y nunca mas soltarlo. Ves algo de melancolía en sus ojos, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Seria por haber perdido ante ti? ¿Por qué se su sueño se vio derrumbado? ¿Por qué su padre no se interesara en el?, no sabes la respuesta y tampoco la obtienes; él se voltea como si mirara al gran hueco que su pokémon había hecho.  
— ¡Zekrom!—llama al legendario que lo había escogido, mientras este en unos segundos a llegado al lado de su dueño, y a su vez el no tarda en montarse en el, y te dedica una ultima mirada— Touko, me has dado mucho en que pensar. Viajare. fuera de Teselia, para averiguar y entender mejor esa amistad tan especial que los entrenadores y los pokémon parecen tener.  
Aunque sigues inmóvil, por fin dejas de sentirte como estatua pensado que una cubeta de agua fría te cayo; quisieras que lo fuera, no querías que el se marchara. No tienes tiempo de decir algo, ni siquiera para moverte y dar el abrazo que deseabas regarle unos segundos atrás. Ambos, pokémon y hombre, se marchan volando por los cielos, una parte de ti quiere estar al lado de tu antiguo enemigo, solo alcanzas a verlo desvanecerse entre las nubes.  
Agachas tu cabezas por inercia, no te das cuenta de que lo has hecho hasta que sientes tus lagrimas caer por tus mejillas; con tu mano hecha un puño te friegas los ojos tratando de detenerlas, sin tener mucho éxito y sin saber porque están ahí. ¿Por qué ahora que se a ido es que tus lagrimas se multiplican? Deberías estar aliviada, ahora que se a ido al igual que Grechis no te arrebataran a tus queridos pokémon; no sirve de excusa para calmar tu depresión; al recordar la ultima mirada que te dio, solo lloras más, pensado que seria la ultima.  
Y de repente sientes algo ajeno a todos esos confusos sentimientos que sientes; en tu hombro algo peludo y cálido se siente. Volteas, tu nuevo amigo te ve preocupado y a la vez confundido, probablemente Reshiram no entienda porque te sientes tan alterada; es normal, tú tampoco lo entiendes. Le ofreces una sonrisa cálida a modo de disculpa, acariciando un poco hocico como hace poco él lo hizo con tu hombro.  
Respiras hondo, mirando lo que quedaba del destruido castillo, pensando que se asemeja un poco a como quedo tu cuarto cuando peleaste con tu Serperior la primera y segunda vez. Vuelves a mirar al pokémon legendario, te mira dudoso a espera de que hagas algo. Bajas tus hombros, no sirve de nada quedarse más ahí, solo te provocara mas recuerdos de lo resiente y sabes que eso no sera bueno para ti.  
Te montas en el pokémon alado, le indicas que quieres ir a casa y el te obedece. Ya sentada en su lomo y con el viento agitando tus cabellos, abrazas su cuello y entierras tu cara en el; no hay problema, porque lo abraces Reshiram no perderá el control o el rumbo. Sollozas en su pelaje, la velocidad del viento hace que no se oiga ni siquiera para el pokemon blanco; tus lagrimas se enjuagan en su pelo, no logras que paren al igual que no lo logras con el dolor de tu corazón.

**Un par de semanas despues...  
**El ultimo de los siete sabios-exceptuando a Grechis-esta siendo arrestado por Handsome. Te alegras porque por fin el ultimo rastro de el equipo plasma se disolvía con el; aunque solo habías ido al Castillo Ancestral por el Volcarona, parece que Ryoku había tenido la misma idea, y sin embargo deserto cuando era oficial que ni siquiera unos profesionales como el trió sombrío, sabían el paradero del padre de N. En parte sientes lastima por el y los otros que en el ultimo momento fueron amables contigo, mas no queda nada por hacer. Ahora estarás en calma porque podrás enterra todo su equipo en una tumba, y ya no tendrás que recordar a ese chico de cabello verde que te daba tanta melancolía al estar en tus pensamientos luego de su partida.  
— Ahora iré tras un chico que según mis fuentes es parecido a N que va con un pokemon dragón, aunque al parecer esta en una región muy lejana—de todas las cosas que oyes, esa es la única que escuchas en realidad. Una gran sonrisa portas en tu rostro, cambiando dramáticamente a como se ponía al oír algo de el. Una vez que le detective se ha ido, corres en todas direcciones, la exaltación no te deja pensar en como habías llegado a ese lugar para encontrar la salida, tu solo puedes pensar en la sonrisa que a veces tuviste oportunidad de ver, y que ahora podrías volver a hacerlo.  
Finalmente llegas a la salida fuera del enterrado castillo, no pierdes tiempo y llamas a Reshiram, solamente el seria capaz de aguantar un vuelo fuera de Teselia. Y caes en cuenta una vez que vas volando, que no tienes idea en que región esta, mucho menos en que ciudad o pueblo. Bufas un poco por darte cuenta que no tenias casi ninguna pista de su paradero, y no te importa, buscarías en cada rincón de cada región solo para que por fin ese dolor de tu corazón se transformara en felicidad.

**Pocos meses mas tarde...  
**Le das una baya Meloc a Reshiram, aunque ahora no esta envenenado sabes que le encantan las bayas meloc. Al mismo tiempo tu también comes una, mirando el cielo recostada de una de las alas del legendario pokémon, que luego de un tiempo descubres que son muy suaves. Ahora mismo reposaban en una montaña al lado de un pequeño y fresco pueblo de Hoenn, Pueblo Verdegal si la memoria no te falla, aunque el nombre de los pueblos no es algo en lo que te fijes demasiado, solo tachas en los mapas los lugares donde ya sabes que no esta. Han pasado un par de meses desde que iniciaste tu búsqueda, ya habías pasado por Sinnoh y una buena parte de Hoenn y ni siquiera te esforzaste en atrapar un pokémon que jamas hadarias en Teselia.  
No tenias pistas de el, por todos los lugares que pasaste y todas las personas que conociste nadie conocía a un chico de cabello verde y largo con un pokemon legendario de color negro. Y aun así, no dirías que el viaje era un desperdicio; ahora que pasabas casi todo tu tiempo con Reshiram descubriste muchas cosas de el que no salían en ningún libro de texto o antiguo, conociste a muchas personas interesantes-no obstante, rechazaste muchos combates, incluyendo a la campeona de Sinnoh que al enterarse que eras la nueva campeona había querido luchar contigo-.  
Muchas semanas, varios días, demasiadas cosas que sucedían; y en todo momento evitaste pensar porque hacías ese viaje. Las primeras horas se podría haber dicho que solo era un capricho, que solo querías saber porque aunque fue líder de una organización malvada sentías que su corazón era tan bueno como el tuyo. Sin embargo unas horas ya habían pasado hace bastante tiempo; ya no se podía considerar un capricho el que lo estuvieras buscando. hasta tu madre que sabia que estabas de viaje se preocupo y te llamo por el Videovisor, suerte que tenia cobertura nacional o habría llamado al propio Handsome para buscarte.  
— ¿Touko?—como si se materializara, jurarías que la voz del policía internacional estaba cerca tuyo. Bajas la cabeza de las nubes y volteas a ver al que hablo; te sorprendes y no dices nada por tener la boca llena de Meloc—sabia que eras tu, aunque bueno, no es muy difícil ver al enorme pokémon blanco del que estas recostada—ves a tu compañero, que te mira curioso dado tu mirada; supones que en parte no puede quitarle razón al hombre— ahora que te encuentro mejor aprovecho, con tu ayuda no hay forma de que escape—tu mirada de duda aumente, ¿de que esta hablando?—según mis fuentes, el chico del que te comente se encuentra en este pueblo, en una casa cerca del centro pokemon.  
Al oír la noticia, tragas tan deprisa que por poco te ahogas, toses un par de veces; pero eso no impide que te pares de golpe como si el propio dragón te hubiese empujado. El policía te mira sorprendido, pero no tarda en comprender la emoción que sientes. Se empieza a alejar y no tardas en seguirla, por fin esos meses de búsqueda habían dado frutos.  
Corren cuesta abajo, increíblemente no tropiezas o creas problemas por la gran velocidad que ganabas, no querías que nada atrasara ni un segundo mas lo que has estado esperando. Y tan deprisa como te paraste, están frente a la casa y el detective patea la puerta como en las película, abriéndose violentamente contigo entrando en la fachada al lado del hombre de gabardina café.  
— ¡Alto en nombre de la ley! ¡Busco a un chico de cabello verde con un pokémon dragón por sus crímenes en Teselia!—te sientes de repente en una especie de película cliché de policías gracias a la gastada frase del adulto; pero ignoras ese hecho de inmediato.  
— ¿Mmmm? ¿Se refieren a mi? Si nunca he estado en la región de Teselia—lamentablemente quien responde no suena nada como N, incluso suena hasta mas joven que la tuya. Al ver al interlocutor, era un niño, bajito, flaco, pero si era de pelo verde; estaba junto a un altaria, que era un pokémon tipo dragón. Un chico de cabello verde con cierto parecido a N un pokémon tipo dragón, justo la descripción que dio Handsome.  
Como hace unos meses, te sientes de piedra, solo que ahora tu empres ion debe ser mucho mas graciosa que en ese entonces. No hace falta ver al de al lado para saber que esta igual, si bien eras una principiante en esto de encontrar a desaparecidos, el era todo un policía internacional, aunque al pensarlo mejor, el solo atrapo a seis de los sabios luego de que tu los hallaras.  
Aprietas los puños con toda tu fuerza, la sorpresa se había reemplazado por la avalancha de ira que se arremetía contra ti; tus ojos se sienten aguados, no sabes si es por la rabia de que cuando por fin tenias un indicio resulto ser todo un malentendido; o porque te habías llenado de esperanza de verle para resultar ser una persona totalmente diferente. No conoces la solución a la interrogante, no te tomas la molestia de averiguarlo por sentirte una idiota de iniciar este viaje tras una pista tan vaga que ni era correcta.  
Sales de la casa molesta y casi corriendo, Reshiram te espera a unos pocos metros de la misma y como aquella vez, te mira confundido por no entender como te sientes, y nuevamente lo entiendes porque aun no lo has descubierto. Te montas en el de un salto y le dices que vuelvan a Teselia, por suerte a ser de mañana y habiendo desayunado, no tendrá problemas en regresar a su hogar. Como aquella vez envuelves su cuello en tus brazos, pero lloras libremente para que tus lagrimas las lave el viento; pensando que esta seria la ultima vez que volverías a llorar por el.

**2 años posteriormente...  
**Suspiras en tu cama aburrida, en la pequeña villa donde vives es bastante calmado y ya habías terminado de ayudar a la pastelera en el Restaurante Puente Villa. Curiosamente aunque te decías que era "mi cama" y "mi casa" ni siquiera podías estar segura que lo era; solo sabias que la anterior dueña se había ido con unos patrat a diferentes puentes para cumplir sus sueños de hacer espectáculos en puentes y que no le importo que ocuparas su casa. Al menos preferías esta a la que te ofreció Cintia-la antigua campeona de Sinnoh a la que venció la que en tus primeros días de viaje en esa región conociste-que aunque en invierno era mu calmada, en verano estaba lleno de gente y tu solo querías la paz que Puente Villa ofrecía todo el año.  
Probablemente Serperior este buscando a algún Seviper al cual enfrentarse, desde que se mudaron había presentado cierta rivalidad hacia ellos y nunca se cansaba de buscar mas para derrotar-o bien ser derrotado dado que son tipo veneno-. Stoutland probablemente trataría de quitar algún sándwich en el restaurante donde trabajas-siempre te disculpas en su nombre aunque ya todos están acostumbrados, por suerte solo recoge los que se han caído-. Y Reshiram seguiría surcando los alrededores en alguna señal de Zekrom, luego de tanto tiempo con el comprendiste que aunque fueran básicamente opuesto, habían sido muy unidos.  
Te apartas de esos mundanos pensamientos al oír el rugido de Reshiram. Te levantas rápidamente para salir de la hogareña casa; probablemente otro entrenador de paso creyera que Reshiram no tenia dueño y había arremetido contra el, suerte que su pokemon a estaba acostumbrado o a saber que pasaría si se enfadaba.  
Sales de la casa y te sorprendes con lo que vez, no era un entrenador tratando de arrebatarte a tu pokémon por error, de hecho el estaba al lado tuyo sano y salvo, pero al igual que tu observaban la misma dirección. A unos escasos dos metros estaba él, el chico al cual fuiste en su búsqueda hace dos años y que como aquella vez, estaba en Zekrom; solo que ahora se estaba bajando de el y lo primero que hizo fue verte con una sonrisa.  
No puedes evitar que la tuya se vuelva incluso aun mas grande que la de él, al igual que tu no había cambiado demasiado. pero sientes que aunque hubieran pasado 10 años lo reconocerías igualmente. Una parte de ti dice que deberías estar enfadada, que no era justo que se apareciera justamente después de darle tamaño de susto cuando se fue de su castillo y de la región. Sin embargo no escuchas esa voz, estas demasiado alegre como para hacerle caso; parece que el antiguo líder del equipo plasma tiene la intensión de hablar, mas no le dejas, en menos de lo que crees has corrido a abrazarlo como tanto deseaste aquella vez de su partida; no podías desaprovechar esta oportunidad.  
El parece bastante sorprendido por tu reacción, pero no te importa. De la emoción empezaste a llorar, finalmente por felicidad y no de tristeza; la sonrisa no desapareció aun con la cabeza recostada en su pecho. Ahora que podías estar en sus brazos, con tu corazón a estallar de jubilo y tu rostro resplandeciente de una luz que hace mucho no expresabas; comprendiste que todos esos sentimientos contradictorios, esos impulsos sin sentido y noches en vela en tus pensamiento, fue porque durante tu primer viaje como entrenadora el se había convertido en tu primer amor. Y piensas agradeciendo al destino, que ya no encontraba solo en tus pensamientos, sino también cerca de ti.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y por fin termino, aunque solo llevo un par de horas escribiendo por lo cual no puedo quejarme demasiado.  
Trate de que se pareciera lo mas posible al videojuegos-he de ahí porque textualmente Touko no dice nada-sin embargo tuve que saltarme algunas cosas porque no me acordaba del todo o porque fueran acorde a la historia.  
Con respecto a que se fuera de viaje y las casas, eso fue para agregarle un toque mio-otra referencia al videojuego de todos somos protagonistas y esta vez era yo-. Me parece que seria mas interesante si pudiéramos ver mas de una región, como en SS/HG. Y lo de las casas fue una broma mía, ya que como en platino-el ultimo que jugué-regalaron una mansión por alguien que se supone vivía ahí-pensé que esa seria otra que regalarían en esa generación.  
Probablemente encuentren varios errores, no se porque decidí escribir esta en segunda persona y siendo la primera vez algo me dice que metí bastante la pata.  
Oh y con lo del regreso inesperado de N, no me lo invente, esto hace referencia a que en BW2, lo ultimo que dice N es " Ve a la Torre Duodraco. Yo... buscaré a mi rival de hace dos años. Y, entonces, le daré las gracias." por eso apareció ahí en ese plazo de tiempo.

Bueno eso a sido todo, se despide cordialmente;  
Lira.


End file.
